Une soirée parfaite !   Parfaite   ? Ca dépend
by Elowlie
Summary: Un peu de mystère pour ce 31octobre, jour des sorcières, squelettes et autres fantomes. One Shot spécial Halloween. UA.


**Une soirée parfaite ! « Parfaite » ? Ca dépend pour qui…**

« Halloween approche à grands pas. Méfiez-vous, gardez vos enfants à l'œil, et surtout, si vous voyez ou entendez quelque chose de suspect, n'hésitez pas à prévenir le poste de police le plus proche. Des cellules d'écoute et d'aide ont été ouvertes… »

Une pièce faiblement éclairée. Une main, fine et gantée, éteignit la radio. Chaque année s'était la même chose. La même rengaine. Et pourtant… Pourtant, chaque année, ils faisaient choux blancs…

Chaque année une jeune fille disparaissait… Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Personne ne saurait réellement le dire… Des dizaines d'années peut-être ? … Mais rien, pas même le plus microscopique des indices… A croire que les victimes se volatilisaient comme par magie… Après tout, le soir d'Halloween n'est pas un soir comme les autres…

Un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il rangeait soigneusement quelques instruments de chirurgie, les nettoyant, faisant l'inventaire. Bientôt, oui, bientôt il en aurait besoin…

XxXxX

-Hey ! Attends !

Un costume bleu ciel, une chemise couleur crème dont le col était ouvert, le tout s'harmonisant à merveille avec le bleu de ses yeux et ses longs cheveux blonds… Deidara était tout simplement beau. Beau mais essoufflé ! Il avait encore dû courir après ce rouquin aux doux yeux noisette qui le faisait tant rêver…

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même, un !…

-Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité et puis j'ai beaucoup à faire, un tas de comptes rendus m'attendent.

Le blond prit alors un air boudeur, et, tout en reprenant un peu sa respiration, détailla une fois de plus son collègue. Tous les deux étaient un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Un costume noir sur une chemise bordeaux dont le col était refermé, sa cravate noire parfaitement en place… Il était toujours impeccable, il n'y avait que ses cheveux courts, qui, partant vaguement en tout sens, lui évitaient d'avoir l'air figé telle une poupée de porcelaine.

-Franchement Sasori, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as un superbe manoir, toutes les filles de l'agence à tes pieds, ta grand-mère t'a laissé un confortable héritage… Tu pourrais te détendre un peu de temps en temps, faire un break…

Le roux esquissa un rictus. Oui, il ne manquait de rien. Mais ce qu'il désirait le plus lui échappait encore et toujours… A quoi pouvaient bien lui servir toutes ces choses aussi matérielles les unes que les autres, si la perfection qu'il cherchait tant à atteindre restait hors de sa portée ? Hors de portée… Peut-être plus pour très longtemps… Bientôt… Oui ! Bientôt, lui aussi aurait le droit au bonheur…

-Faire un break ? Me détendre ?

Sasori soupira.

-J'ai moi aussi mes loisirs et ça me convient très bien.

-Des loisirs ? Parce que rester enfermé chez toi à sculpter ces pantins effrayants, c'est un loisir ?

-Tu n'y comprendras jamais rien.

Et d'un geste vague de la main, il prit congés du blondinet tout en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur menant au parking sous-terrain. Deidara tenta sa chance une dernière fois.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir sortir prendre un verre ?

-Un jour… Peut-être…

Et sur ces mots les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur un dernier sourire énigmatique du rouquin, laissant derrière lui un blond blasé qui ne savait décidément plus que faire pour attirer son attention…

XxXxX

Une semaine venait de passer, Deidara répétait ses tentatives d'approche du rouquin qui, chacune à leur tour, tombaient systématiquement à l'eau… S'était peine perdue.

-Je laisse tomber…

-A qui parles-tu ?

Sasori venait d'arriver et déposait ses affaires sur son propre bureau.

-Oh… ! Heu… Salut ! Un… A personne…

-Tu as des problèmes ?

Deidara, qui avait baissé la tête pour masquer sa gène apparente, venait de la relever d'un coup, manquant de se faire un torticolis. Quelle mouche venait donc de piquer son cher et tendre glaçon humain pour qu'il s'intéresse soudainement à ses états d'âmes ?…

-Non… Non, aucuns problèmes, merci…

-Tu me sembles sur les nerfs en ce moment, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ! Très bien, un… Tu sais ce que c'est, Halloween approche… Les achats de bombons… Les décorations…

Et voilà que le petit blond se perdait en énumérations diverses pour tenter de faire dévier la conversation. Il n'allait quand-même pas lui dire que s'était lui son problème… Enfin, le mot était un peu trop fort pour qualifier la tension qui le submergeait en ce moment…

Et c'est sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées, ne comprenant alors pas ce que lui disait son collègue.

-Excuses-moi, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu avais prévus quelque chose pour le soir d'Halloween ? C'est dans trois jours, c'est ça ?

Deidara devait rêver. Que quelqu'un le pince. Qu'on le réveille. Non ! Qu'on ne le réveille pas ! Si s'était un rêve, il ne voulait en aucun cas en perdre une seconde ! Sasori devait être malade, oui, ça devait être ça…

-Deidara ?…

-Un ?… Oh ! Pardon…

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ! Dans trois jours, effectivement… Et, heu… Non, je ne ferais rien de particulier ce soir là…

-Ca te dirais de venir passer la soirée avec moi ? On regarderait des films en mangeant du pop-corn ?

-C'est vrai ? Euh… Je veux dire, vraiment ? Enfin…

-Je me disais que faire un « break » comme tu le dis, ne me ferait pas de mal, et puis mes marionnettes peuvent rester seules une petite soirée.

Une bouffée de joie pure se faisait grandissante dans le corps du blondinet. S'était inespéré. Alors qu'il allait abandonner en plus. Il n'en revenait simplement pas. Sasori, celui après qui il passait son temps à courir, celui qui semblait à peine remarquer sa présence en dehors de leur travail, celui qui… Non, stop ! C'est pas vrai ? Il venait de lui proposer à lui, Deidara, de passer la soirée d'Halloween chez lui, en tête-à-tête, à regarder des films et manger du pop-corn…

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillaient d'impatience.

-Ce serait super ! Un… Enfin, je veux dire, oui. Vers quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?

-Vers vingt heures, cela t'irait ?

-Parfait ! J'y serais.

Et déjà le roux commençait à s'occuper de ses dossiers en cours. Deidara s'apprêtant à faire de même, quand une idée lui vint.

-Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose, un ?

C'est sur un fin rictus, n'étirant qu'à peine ses lèvres que Sasori lui répondit

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de tout…

XxXxX

31 octobre, 19h45.

Cela faisait maintenant presque dix minutes que Deidara était arrivé devant la grande maison de Sasori, presque dix minutes qu'il hésitait à sortir de sa voiture. Il avait été tellement impatient depuis trois jours… Et la journée qu'il venait de passer lui avait parut si longue… Il avait compté les secondes, regardé passer les minutes, et ces heures qui s'éternisaient… ! Alors il s'était finalement précipité hors de chez lui, et maintenant il se sentait idiot, un peu comme un adolescent qui aurait enfin réussit à sortir avec la fille qu'il avait remarqué dès le début de l'année et qui se serait trompé de jour…

Le front collé au volant, entre ses deux mains, il soupira longuement puis se décida à descendre de son véhicule.

Il remonta l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte pour un deuxième soupire.

-Aller…

Le pant de bois était plutôt imposant et joliment sculpté. Un heurtoir d'un beau bronze cuivré l'ornait, il représentait un scorpion prêt à attaquer… Le blond lui préféra la sonnette, de peur de se faire piquer tellement l'animal avait l'air vivant. Il déglutit et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le carillon faisait froid dans le dos. La prochaine fois il enverra un message pour annoncer son arrivée…

-Bonsoir.

Le battant d'ébène s'ouvrit sur son hôte dont le sourire était magnifique… Une seconde… ! Sasori me sourit… ?

Il regarda furtivement la façade, non, non, il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse.

-Salut, un… Excuses-moi, je suis un peu en avance…

-Ce n'est rien. Tout est prêt, je n'attendais plus que toi.

Et il lui fit signe d'entrer, ouvrant plus largement la porte tout en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage libre. Il referma derrière lui avant de prendre le manteau de Deidara, qui semblait s'émerveiller, et lui présenta une paire de pantoufle.

-Oh… Merci… un. Evidemment avec une maison aussi belle, je comprends que tu en prennes soin.

Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet impeccablement entretenu. Les murs se couvraient de lambris qui n'avait rien à envier au reste de la bâtisse. Tout était en bois…

-Tout est d'origine ?

-Oui. Mes ancêtres ont bâti cette demeure. Le bois est une façon de vivre dans ma famille…

Une lueur de mélancolie brilla brièvement dans son regard.

-Allons au salon, nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Le blondinet lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à une immense pièce qui, malgré les sculptures un peu effrayantes, avait quelque chose de chaleureux et accueillant, et ce n'était pas à cause de la douce chaleur que dégageait la grande cheminée de marbre qui trônait sur le mur du fond. A gauche une imposante bibliothèque… en bois sculpté bien entendu… au centre, un grand tapis bordeaux à poils haut, on aurait eu envie de se coucher dessus… A cette pensée il s'empourpra légèrement et préféra détourner la tête. Le canapé était là, d'un beau rouge vif, et il posa la main dessus pour en tester la douceur.

-C'est vraiment agréable chez toi.

-Merci. Assieds-toi.

Deidara s'installa et Sasori fit de même, une télécommande à la main. Un écran se mettait en place à bonnes distance et hauteur entre eux et la bibliothèque. D'où sortait-elle ? Le rouquin avait remarqué la surprise sur le visage de son invité.

-Je ne regarde que rarement la télévision alors j'ai fais installer ce système pour ne pas l'avoir en permanence au milieu du salon. C'est plus esthétique.

-Je vois, un.

Il se sentait un peu gêné. Il avait l'impression que Sasori faisait énormément de choses ce soir qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement. La voix du roux le tira de sa réflexion.

-J'ai loué quelques DVD pour l'occasion. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui pourrait te plaire, alors j'ai pris plusieurs styles différents.

Et il prit une pile de boites qui était posée sur une table basse placée non loin de lui, entre le divan et l'âtre.

-A toi l'honneur. Je vais chercher le pop-corn.

Le blond pris les films, ses mains frôlant celles de son ami, et il rougit, heureusement que le rouquin lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Les « quelque » DVD, étaient en fait une bonne dizaine, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir choisir. Il regardait sa septième boite que Sasori revenait avec un immense saladier en main.

-Sucré. Ca te va ?

-Oui, super, merci, un.

Il commençait peu à peu à se détendre et prévoyait que la soirée serait inoubliable.

XxXxX

Le second film venait de toucher à sa fin et Deidara s'étirait lentement, tel un chat.

-J'ai préféré le premier film personnellement, un…

-Je l'ai trouvé commun. Des histoires de vampires, on en voit partout.

-Mais non ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle histoire de vampire ! Je trouve cette adaptation de Bram Stoker tout simplement magnifique ! On sent bien les émotions qui bouleversent Dracula et…

-Ah ah ah !… Un vampire avec des émotions. Tu es bien naïf, Deidara… Ce que j'ai surtout trouvé magnifique, ce sont les poupées dans le second.

-Parce que des poupées tueuses d'hommes, c'est magnifique, un ?…

-Bien sûr ! Pour peu que l'on comprenne le sens caché de cette histoire… Ce qui apparemment n'est pas de ton ressort.

Le blondinet était vexé et affichait une mine légèrement boudeuse. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de bien cinglant à propos de ce « Chucky » quand un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit de très près d'un grondement monstrueux, puis, plus rien, le noir total, le silence. Les lumières et tous autres appareils électriques venaient de s'éteindre. La pluie s'abattait à grosses gouttes sur la baie vitrée derrière eux.

-Hum…

-Oh !… Excuses-moi… Sasori, je…

Après avoir vu des jouets bondir de nul part, les effets de Dame Nature avaient plus que surpris Deidara, qui, à son tour, avait bondit, s'accrochant fermement au cou du rouquin.

-Naïf… ET émotif.

-Un…

Le roux avait étrangement envie de rire rien que d'imaginer la moue contrite qui devait s'afficher sur le visage de son ami. Mais il n'en fit rien et se leva souplement.

-Les plombs ont dû sauter. Je vais vérifier, je reviens tout de suite.

Un deuxième éclair illumina la pièce, dévoilant un sourire d'envie mi-sadique, mi-impatient sur le visage de Sasori. Le tout accompagné d'un grondement des plus menaçant donnait la chair de poule à Deidara qui aurait aimé se trouver ailleurs en cet instant. Il se trouvait ridicule, toutes ses émotions lui jouaient des tours. Il n'avait rien à craindre en compagnie du roux. Il se renfonça confortablement dans le sofa et, entre deux éclairs, regarda son collègue sortir de la pièce comme si la lumière éclairait toujours celle-ci. A croire qu'il avait l'habitude de s'y déplacer dans le noir en permanence.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le blondinet avait eu le temps de se détendre de nouveau. Il réfléchissait de trop.

Quelques lueurs le coupèrent dans ses réflexions et lui firent tourner la tête qu'il avait posée en arrière sur le haut du dossier, un bras accoudé en hauteur, l'autre ballant nonchalamment à coté de lui, ses jambes légèrement écartées. Sans le savoir, il offrait là à Sasori une vue d'abandon assez plaisante.

-Ce ne sont pas les plombs. L'orage a dû abattre un poteau électrique. Je pense que ça reviendra un peu plus tard.

Et tout disant cela il avait déposé une bougie allumée sur la table basse et avait entreprit d'en allumer d'autres avant que tout deux ne les disposent un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Je crois que pour les films c'est terminé.

Il remettait un peu d'ordre dans les DVD qu'il déposait sur la petite table tout en serrant un petit objet dans sa main, hésitant à le ranger dans le tiroir du petit meuble.

-Si tu voulais rentrer chez toi, je comprendrais.

En disant cela il n'avait pas bougé et tournait le dos à Deidara qui se réinstallait, à son aise, entre les coussins douillets.

-Non, ça ne me gène pas. Il y a bien d'autres choses à faire que de regarder la TV. On pourrait tout simplement discuter, un.

Sasori, un rictus étirant le coin de ses lèvres, déposa la petite chose dans le compartiment coulissant et le referma.

Il se rassit, dans une pose décontractée, aux cotés du blond, tourné vers lui.

-Très bien. Que voudrais-tu savoir alors ?

Le blondinet pencha la tête en arrière et reprit la position qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt, observant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

-Ca ne te fait pas bizarre d'habiter ici, seul ?…

Deidara fut tout d'un coup surpris, pris de cours. Il n'avait pas vu le roux se rapprocher, déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Mais je ne suis jamais seul.

Et il encadra de ses mains le visage du blond qui n'eu pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur la drôle de phrase de son ami. Jamais seul ?… Déjà, il se laissait entraîner dans les diverses sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. Les lèvres de Sasori avaient un doux goût de framboise, et sa langue, si agile, si habile… Il avait chaud, très chaud… Alors il n'opposa aucunes résistances et se joignit au ballet de leurs corps qui se tendaient et s'épousaient à merveille. Laissant ses mains glissées sous le t-shirt du roux qui s'était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et appuyait son sexe sur le sien, les frottants. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La soirée était effectivement comme il l'avait pensé en arrivant : inoubliable. Et elle semblait loin d'être terminée…

XxXxX

La faible lueur des bougies tamisait la pièce, lançant ses ombres voluptueuses le long des murs, alors que la douce chaleur du feu l'enveloppait tel un cocon protecteur.

L'orage s'éloignait lentement, le bruit de la pluie continuant sa mélodie sur les carreaux, avec pour seul accompagnement deux souffles saccadés par le plaisir, ajoutant une touche de sensualité à la scène, déjà envoûtante, qui se jouait dans le salon de Sasori.

Leurs vêtements, retiré à la hâte, avaient été oubliés pêle-mêle sur le canapé, laissant les deux amants nus, allongés sur le tapis douillet.

-Sa.. so.. riii…

Le rouquin allait et venait en son partenaire avec langueur, parsemant son cou de baisers, tandis que Deidara, sous lui, s'accrochait à son torse comme s'il voulait échapper à la noyade.

Sasori se redressa, afin de se retrouver en position accroupie, emportant avec lui dans son mouvement le blondinet dont les longs cheveux blonds, suivant le rythme, cascadaient sur ses épaules. Il se laissait soulever puis rassoire en cadence par son compagnon qui avait fermement agrippé ses hanches.

Leurs respirations se mêlaient, la sueur perlait sur la peau, indifférente, passant d'un corps à l'autre qui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les jeunes hommes se donnaient tout entier, se laissant emporter par la passion qui les consumait, les embrasait. Plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance, juste leurs mains, leurs lèvres, leurs langues, qui, dans une danse frénétique, ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Ils étaient transportés dans une autre dimension qui les avait engloutit, hors du temps, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les rendre à la réalité.

Deidara gémissait, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ne serait-ce une seule seconde que cette soirée irait jusque-là. Il était au paradis, tout ce qui atteignait son champ de vision n'était que flou et vaporeux. Il repoussa tendrement le torse de son bien aimé de ses deux mains, accompagnant son geste d'un baiser.

Sasori se retrouvait allongé sous le blondinet qui le surplombait, continuant de se laisser glisser sur le membre en lui, ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à la portée de ses doigts. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux noisettes qui ne le lâchaient pas. Oui, Cette soirée était merveilleuse et serait encore longue car l'un comme l'autre n'en avait pas fini, l'un comme l'autre avait bien d'autres projets en tête…

XxXxX

A demi-conscient, se laissant bercer par la torpeur qui le prenait lentement, Deidara était exténué. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il n'en savait rien, d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui important en ce moment était Sasori à ses cotés. Il se sentait heureux et comblé.

Pourtant son sourire béat s'effaça d'un seul coup.

-Aie !

Quelque chose venait de le piquer à la cuisse alors que le rouquin affichait un air satisfait.

-Saso… Qu'est-ce que…?

-Détends-toi. Tout ira bien.

Et son sourire devint sadique. Une fine seringue brillait dans sa main.

-Pourquoi ? … Je ne comprends pas, un…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une tradition familiale… Une tradition d'Halloween…

-…

Le blond, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant le faciès diabolique de son amant, ne pouvait plus résister et il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres.

XxXxX

Deidara n'entendait rien, pas un bruit ne lui parvenait. Il n'y avait que ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et son corps tout entier semblait engourdit. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir un plafond haut, entièrement fait de pierre. Une cave ?

Lentement, ses sens lui revenaient, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses mains, il découvrit qu'il était attaché sur une large table blanche, ses chevilles étant elles aussi liées. Il ne distinguait que très mal ce qui l'entourait, le faible éclairage de la pièce en étant la cause.

Au mur à sa droite, il lui semblait apercevoir des formes vaguement humaines. Sa vision s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre, il finit par discerner ces formes, qui étaient en fait des mannequins, rangés apparemment selon un certain ordre, ceux semblant être les plus anciens étant au fond, remontant vers des poupées de moins en moins vieilles. Les premières étant en bois, il y avait aussi de la porcelaine à première vue.

Il tourna la tête vers le mur de gauche. Ici, la même chose. D'immenses pantins à effigie humaine trônaient là, moins vieux encore mais rangés de la même manière, à la seule différence que cette fois, les plus anciens partaient du sens opposé aux autres, comme pour établir une continuité.

Les poupées étaient plus belles les unes que les autres de ce coté, en cire, en plastique souple, caoutchouc peut-être ? En latex aussi… Mais les dernières, rangées soigneusement dans d'immenses vitrines, étaient époustouflantes. Elles avaient l'air tellement réelles que Deidara s'attendait presque à les voir respirer… Au bout de la file, une boite entièrement vitrée était vide.

Tout d'un coup une violente pression se fit dans le crâne du blondinet, et il ferma les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, rien n'allait, mais… Tous ces jouets… Tous à figure et formes féminines… Et cet emplacement vide…

Halloween…

Tandis que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une solution toujours plus effrayante chaque seconde qui passait, un léger bruit métallique parvint à ses oreilles.

Des femmes…

-Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois.

Un sourire inhumain installé sur ses lèvres, Sasori approchait de lui.

Des disparitions…

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler mais… Merci pour cette soirée. Elle a été des plus agréable.

Ses pieds et ses mains entravés…

-Mais, le meilleur est encore à venir.

Son sourire se déformait de plus en plus, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Cette boite vide…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne sentiras absolument rien. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ce si joli visage.

Cette passion quasi malsaine pour ses sculptures de bois…

Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandissaient de plus en plus de terreur alors qu'il touchait la vérité du doigt.

-Je vois que tu comprends. Bien lentement. Mais maintenant tu sais.

Les lèvres de Sasori s'apposèrent sur les siennes. Il aurait tant voulu hurler. Mais rien. Il ne pouvait absolument rien dire. Il ressentit vaguement comme une piqûre et le flou se refit peu à peu ses yeux se refermant sur le sourire dément de son amant qui chuchotait à son oreille. La dernière chose que le blond aura vu… Les derniers mots qu'il aura entendu…

-Tu seras le clou de ma collection, Deidara. La perfection que j'ai tant cherché à atteindre depuis que ma grand-mère m'a passé le flambeau. Tu seras l'apogée de mon art. Tu seras mon œuvre. A tout jamais…


End file.
